Wonderland
by theicemenace
Summary: Winter in July...I'm just sayin'.
1. Wonderland I

**A/N:** This came from out of left field while the author and her best bud, ladygris were emailing. (No Beta. All mistakes belong to moi.)

You should know that the author had two very different endings come out at her muse's urging, though you may not see the second one. Haven't decided yet.

At any rate, here's a "Winter in July" fic.

Enjoy!

~Sandy

**Wonderland I**

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'? In the lane, snow is glistenin'. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walkin' in a winter wonderland."

Evan grinned as he finished lighting the fire, brushed his hands free of dirt and bark then got to his feet, turning in the direction of the kitchen.

A sweet voice was singing along with the radio in the kitchen and he could see a shape moving back and forth behind the shutters of the pass-through. The kettle whistled then stopped abruptly when it was taken from the stove. A strange squirting sound reached him just before the woman he loved came into the living room carrying two cups of hot chocolate. Each cup was piled high with mounds of whipped cream, multicolored dots sprinkled over the top.

He pushed the sleeves of his light brown sweater up to his elbows as he took the cups and set them on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. He still wasn't used to it being cold enough to snow in July so it felt odd to have the fire and snow, and wearing sweaters.

To the left and right, floor-to-ceiling windows let them then see the gently falling snow. It had been drifting down just like this, soft as a feather, all day, covering the landscape with a blanket of white that blurred the edges and made everything look like something out of a wonderland. The illusion was further enhanced by the icicles hanging from the eaves.

Taking a moment to just look at her, he felt that little drop in the pit of his stomach, a feeling similar and yet unlike when one went over the top of a very high, very fast rollercoaster. She wore a long-sleeved charcoal gray herringbone sweater dress with a ruffled hemline that fluttered as she moved. He loved that dress because she wore it on their first date. Her legs below were covered with black leggings though her feet were bare.

Without a word, Evan toed off his shoes, reclined against a soft pillow at the end of the sofa, one leg along the seat and the other still on the floor. With a cheeky grin, he motioned her forward, and when she sat between his thighs, her back pressed up against the front of his body, he lifted the foot from the floor, the inside of his thigh caressing the outside of her thigh. He leaned forward just enough to reach the cups on the table, handing one to his wife and keeping the other for himself.

She stirred the hot chocolate then took a sip before letting her head fall back to rest on Evan's shoulder, her long hair teasing his ear on that side. He chuckled because it tickled, and something else. "You have a little whipped cream on your mouth, love."

She touched her lips. "Did I get it?"

"Allow me." Scooting to the side, he turned her face so he could kiss the whipped cream from her mouth. "Mmm. Yummy."

"I agree." Settling comfortably into place again, she took another sip. "Mmm. I love you, Evan Lorne."

He set his cup aside, took hers and set it beside his as she rolled over onto her stomach so that she was now lying on top of him. "And I love _you_, Shannon Coyle."

They kissed again, his hands rubbing up and down her ribs and back. When the kiss ended, she let her head rest against his chest, their heartbeats in perfect synchronization.

And outside, the snow continued to fall.

**End**

**A/N: **This fic was NOT inspired by the Christmas song, however, it's only fair that the creators get the credit they deserve.

"Winter Wonderland" is a winter song popularly treated as a Christmastime pop standard, written in 1934 by Felix Bernard (music) and Richard B. Smith (lyricist).


	2. Wonderland II

**A/N:** Okay. Here's the second one. There's a twist ending, but nothing that can't be read to the young'uns. (No Beta. All mistakes belong to moi.)

"Winter in July" again.

Enjoy!

~Sandy

**Wonderland II**

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'? In the lane, snow is glistenin'. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walkin' in a winter wonderland."

Evan grinned as he finished lighting the fire, brushed his hands free of dirt and bark then got to his feet, turning in the direction of the kitchen.

A voice was singing along with the radio in the kitchen and he could see a shape moving back and forth behind the shutters of the pass-through. The kettle whistled then stopped abruptly when it was taken from the stove. A strange squirting sound reached him just before his companion came into the living room carrying two cups of hot chocolate. Each cup was piled high with mounds of whipped cream.

Evan pushed the sleeves of his light brown sweater up to his elbows as he took one of the cups and set it on the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

To the left and right, floor-to-ceiling windows let them then see the gently falling snow. It had been drifting down just like this, soft as a feather, all day, covering the landscape with a blanket of white that blurred the edges and made everything look like something out of a wonderland. The illusion was further enhanced by the icicles hanging from the eaves.

Taking a moment to enjoy the quiet of the evening with just the two of them there together, he stared out the window, one hand in the pocket of his faded jeans. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, using that to complete his relaxation.

Going back to the sofa, Evan toed off his shoes, sat on one end, both stocking feet thumping onto the coffee table crossed at the ankles. His companion was shoeless as well, taking a seat at the opposite end from Evan, feet on the coffee table too.

Evan stirred the hot chocolate, looking up when his companion held out a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream. Evan nodded and a small amount of the liqueur was added to his cup then to his companion's. They both took a sip, Evan letting his head fall against the back of the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye, his companion seemed to be brooding. A situation with which he empathized.

Lifting his head and holding out his cup, he waited for his companion to do the same. They touched their cups together and drank. Snuggling comfortably into place again, he sighed in contentment. "Thanks for coming to dinner when my date canceled, sir."

"No problem, Colonel. My date canceled too."

Evan and John lapsed back into silence as they watched the flames dance from opposite ends of the long white sofa, the wood crackling as the sap within heated beyond the boiling point.

And outside, the snow continued to fall…but they barely even noticed as they finished their drinks and drifted off to sleep.

**End**

**A/N: **Song credit is on the first chapter.


End file.
